


it has to be enough

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Time, Guilt, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Kink, Smut, Strength Kink, Time Travel, Virgin Keith (Voltron), pre-kerberos Keith, season 2 Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Somehow, after dying, Shiro ends up in a different time (and maybe different dimension?) and meets younger Keith. Somehow, they end up with Keith pinned against a wall, begging to be fucked. And Shiro...he never was good at denying his boy.





	it has to be enough

**Author's Note:**

> keith's age is unspecified but uh, he small. also, i blame revy and oracle for that, have fun

' _ It's wrong, it's so wrong, stop, you shouldn't, it's fucked up, you're a bad person, fucking stop,' _ is running through Shiro's mind as he roughly pushes Keith against the wall of his room. The boy moans quietly and pushes against him even more desperately. Shiro hates how it makes his cock throb.

"Want something, baby boy?" he asks with his lips just next to Keith's ear. "Want to be fucked and used, hm? Maybe even like this, with me holding you up, dropping you down on my cock."

"Yes, yes, f-fuck please Shiro, please, like that, fuck me, use me, please!" Keith almost screams and there are actual tears in his eyes.

It makes Shiro feel hot all over and while he still hates himself for it, the arousal is too much for him to wonder about his morals. Not when Keith is so small and short and needy in his arms, clearly almost sobbing for it. And Shiro had never been able to deny him.

"Hmm, such a good boy for me, so perfect," he whispers as he strips Keith naked, watching his pretty cock almost drip precum on the floor.

Keith blushes and whimpers, nuzzling against him, his hands on Shiro's shoulders. He's squeezing and touching, pupils dilated at the sight of him. Clearly, he likes how much bigger Shiro is now, how easily he can crowd him against the wall.

"You're so big," Keith whines then, confirming his suspicions. "Fuck, Shiro, you're so broad, you can do anything to me, ah, Shiro!"

It's music to Shiro's ears and he hums quietly, pulling at the boy's ass. Keith wraps his legs around Shiro's waist with a needy moan, cock jumping. Shiro smirks and shifts him so that he's holding him up with just his metal hand, not even feeling his weight much. Keith is so tiny now, light and small, almost disappearing next to Shiro.

"Daddy, you're so strong," Keith mewls quietly next to his ear.

For a second, everything freezes and they both stay still. Then, want and desire spreads like lava over his body and Shiro bites down on Keith's delicate, pale neck.

"You like that, baby boy? Like that Daddy can hold you up like this and stretch you with his other hand?"

Keith nods and rubs his cock against Shiro's abs, whimpering quietly all the while. When he glances down he can see Keith's Garrison uniform, small and reminding him just how young and small Keith is. Time travel is fucked up, but with his boy so needy in his arms, Shiro can't refuse. Not when he begs so prettily. 

So he pushes his morals and the screaming voice down, and focuses on Keith, rubbing his cock against him and pushing his ass back into Shiro's hand. It's small and round, muscled but still soft and squeezable in his hand. Shiro can't resist doing just that, tearing a squeak out of Keith. He chuckles and kisses his neck. 

“Such pretty ass you have, baby boy, I couldn't resist,” he mutters. 

Keith blushes, he can see that red high on his cheekbones only accenting his purple, startling eyes. Shiro's overcome with a wave of fondness, of love. This Keith isn't his Keith, not really, but they're both grasping what they can. This Keith can't have his Shiro, not yet, and he can't have his Keith, will never have him. Dead people don't get happy endings.

But they both can have this, and Shiro’ll be damned if he won't make it good for both of them. He has Keith's trust, his  _ first time  _ in his hands, and he won't ruin it. 

Shiro knows that Keith wants to be fucked like this, but he's a virgin. He's small and not prepared and Shiro wants this to be amazing for his boy. So he smiles at him, kisses him deeply and then drops to his knees, Keith still in his arms. 

The boy squeals and scrambles against the wall, but Shiro grips him firmer, reminds him it's okay. 

“I got you, baby boy, you're safe,” he whispers soothingly. 

“I know. I trust you,” Keith says back.

They both know that it means more. That it's an “I love you” but Shiro doesn't want Keith to say that to him. He should save the confession for his Shiro, for the one that's just…not there yet. But he will be. Shiro will make sure. 

Therefore, he just kisses his inner thigh and shifts his hold on the boy, so that Keith's legs go over his shoulders and he can firmly grip his ass and thighs, holding him up that way. It allows him access to Keith's pretty, pink hole, and Shiro smirks. He starts pressing kisses closer and closer to it, hearing Keith's breathing hitch. 

Keith's cock is almost dripping against his stomach but Shiro only kisses it gently, before shifting down. Carefully, he licks across his hole. Keith moans, shocked and arouses and Shiro feels small hands in his hair. 

“Daddy!” Keith screams, pushing down on his tongue. 

Shiro chuckles and pushes his tongue inside. Keith's tight and warm, clearly not used to the touch, but he relaxes into it easily, his hole loosening so that Shiro can fuck him with his tongue. He makes sure to go slow but steady, encouraged by Keith's little moans and whimpers, by the legs tightening around his head.

He's thorough, sucking and licking, fucking Keith until he starts to beg and tug at his hair, pushing his ass down

“Please, please Daddy, more fuck, please, your fingers, fuck me, please Daddy,” Keogh babbles, already desperate. 

It goes straight to Shiro's cock and he finally pulls away with one last lick on his now wet and relaxed hole. He looks around, searching for lube and there, on the counter is coconut oil. It's not the best thing but it's the only thing they have on hand, though Shiro suspects that his boy uses it exactly for that purpose. 

It's his luck that he pinned Keith to the wall right next to the counter where the oil is, so he holds hi securely as he reaches out with one hand. Keith whines at the causal show of strength and Shiro kisses his inner thighs again. 

“You're being so good for me, Keith, so perfect,” he murmurs, enjoying how Keith blushes at the praise. 

Keith clearly has a praise kink and Shiro indulges in it with delight. His heart warms at his it makes Keith almost preen and smile, awed and pleased. And, all he wants to do now is make Keith feel as amazing as possible. 

“Now, I would love to fuck you against the wall like this, but I need to prepare you, baby boy,” he says finally. “I want to spread you on the bed and make you come with my fingers before I fuck you. I want to make it magical.”

Shiro almost feels silly and embarrassed for saying it, but the way Keith blushes even more and nods shyly is worth it. Keith has that look of someone who doesn't really believe that this is real, and Shiro can relate. For all he knows it can be just Black pushing him into a fantasy, or…or just a different dimension. Stranger things happened to him. 

He decides not to ponder about it too much and swiftly stands up, shifting Keith in his arms as he does so. His boy wraps himself around Shiro, kissing his shoulders and petting his scars, clearly not disgusted, just a bit…sad. He doesn't ask though, and Shiro is thankful for that. 

Carrying Keith to bed is easy, and once there, Shiro carefully lays him down on the small mattress, settling between his spread legs. For a long while, he just kisses the boy. Deep and slow, passionate. Keith's inexperienced and sloppy, but he's a fast learner and quickly picks things up from Shiro. He tastes sweet and minty, like innocence and youth. Instead of making Shiro feel bad, it soothes his soul. 

He keeps going until Keith grows impatient, whining into his mouth and scratching his back, legs tightening around Shiro's waist to push their erections together. Shiro's still dressed, only in his black undersuit pants, the top pulled down around his waist, but the contact feels good anyway. 

It's not enough though, and finally, Shiro pulls away and reaches for the coconut oil that he put on the bed before. Keith watches him with wide, awed eyes, but Shiro can't see any nervousness in them. Keith's trust in him is absolute and for a second, it makes something in his chest hurt. He shakes it quickly though and unscrews the lid. 

That's when Keith's small hand wraps around his forearm to stop him. For a second, he's worried but then his boy smiles at him. 

“Get undressed first,” he says quietly. “I'm… I want to see you, Daddy.”

Shiro smiles at him and stands up, to push the tight suit down to his ankles. Keith makes a small sound and when Shiro looks at him, his eyes are trained on Shiro's hard cock. 

“You're so big, Daddy,” Keith whimpers, and he looks  _ hungry.  _ “I want you inside me.”

That's his Keith. Shy but blunt, determined to get what he wants. And now he wants Shiro. He knows that he won't resist. Hell, he's just as eager as Keith but better at controlling himself. He has to take care of his boy. 

“You'll have me, baby boy,” Shiro assures him as he settles back between his legs. “But Daddy's gotta prepare you first, your hole is so small and tight, Daddy doesn't want to hurt you.”

His voice is sweet and gentle and it makes Keith melt instead of rising his temper. The situation is different from their usual relationship and Keith is clearly more open and willing to let Shiro take care of him. And he will. 

At the first touch of Shiro's slick fingers against his hole, Keith tenses. It's normal and Shiro just soothes him gently, rubbing circles around his hole until his boy relaxes against the bed and he's able to slide the first finger in. He's slow and gentle and Keith's so tight and hot around him… 

“That's it, Daddy's good boy,” he whispers the whole time, stretching Keith patiently. “Just relax, Kitten, like that, let Daddy take care of you.”

Keith whines and bunches the sheets in his hands at the desperate attempt to ground himself as Shiro stretches him. His body is so small and thin, long and lithe and Shiro can't stop himself from pressing little kisses and bites all over it, paying special attention to his nipples after Keith moans when he touches them. The whole time he's whispering gentle praise and reassurance, enjoying how Keith blushes and whimpers. 

When he's four fingers deep, Keith is almost sobbing. His breathing is fast and laboured and he's clenching around Shiro's fingers, arching his back each time he hits his prostate. He's begging too, in that sweet, needy voice, that's gone hoarse in the time Shiro took to prepare him. 

Yet, Shiro doesn't stop. He likes to keep his promises and he's determined to make that one happen. So, he wraps his metal hand around Keith's cock and smiles when his boy actually screams at that. 

“Now be Daddy's good boy and come for him, “ he croons. “And then Daddy will fuck you, baby boy, nice and deep until you come again.”

Keiths breathing speeds up and he starts to almost scream, arching his back and tightening on his fingers. 

“Daddy, Daddy yes, p-please, yes, Daddy, fuck yes!” he babbles and then comes. 

It's a glorious sight. Keith's back arched as cum shoots from his pretty cock, his ass tightening around Shiro's fingers. Shiro keeps fingering and stroking him through the whole orgasm and stops only Keith starts to sob, oversensitive yet wanting still. 

He pulls his fingers out carefully, aware of just how sensitive and delicate Keith is. Then, Shiro leans down and kisses Keith's open mouth, swallowing his whines and stealing the remaining oxygen. Keith clutched him like a lifeline, thin arms wrapping around Shiro's broad shoulders while they kiss. 

“Such a pretty sight for Daddy, my messy Kitten,” he whispers into Keith's mouth. “Still want Daddy to fuck you, baby boy?”

Shiro doesn't even finish the sentence before Keith is nodding desperately, pawing at his chest and bringing one leg up around his waist. 

“Yes, yes, you promised Daddy, please fuck me now, please, I've been good-”

Shiro interrupts him with a kiss, one hand reaching for more oil. The air is thick with the scent of coconut and sex and Shiro leans down to lick Keith's neck, relishing in the heat and taste. 

“Shh, of course, calm down Kitten,” he whispers soothingly. 

Keith only calms down when he feels the first press of Shiro's hard, thick cock against his relaxed hole. His breathing hitches as Shiro holds eye contact with him the whole time, but he lays there, relaxed and pleased as Shiro presses in. He makes sure to go slow and stop each time Keith makes a little sound, but finally, his hips hit Keith's plush ass and both of them moan at that.

His boy is leaving bloody scratches down his back, but Shiro enjoys the slight pain as he pants, trying to calm down enough not to come on the spot. Keith is amazingly tight and hot around his cock, clenching down from time to time while he adjusts to the feeling of being full. 

“Feels so good, Daddy,” comes a dreamy sigh form his boy. “So full.”

Shiro moans in response and cradles Keith's face in his hands, his eyes connected with Keith's. They lose that connection only when Shiro closes the distance between them and kisses his boy, deeply and hungrily while he starts to move. 

At first, it's slow and deep, Shiro making sure that Keith's not in pain, while the boy whines and mewls, overwhelmed with pleasure. They're kissing, sometimes just licking into each other's mouths and it's bittersweet, their lovemaking. Shiro doesn't mind. It's sweet enough for him. 

“Fa-, ah, faster, please, D-Daddy, faster, more, please, more!” Keith begs finally, tears running down his cheeks and lips bitten and red.

Shiro just can't refuse him like that so he wraps his arms behind his back, holding Keith a bit up, while the boy wraps his legs around his waist, hands already scrambling on his back. They're as close as they can get while Shiro's thrusts gain momentum and strength, jostling Keith's small body each time.

His boy is babbling and moaning, his face hidden in Shiro's neck as he begs for Daddy, for more. Shiro delivers, his own eyes closed to immerse himself in the moment. Keith's ass is almost painfully tight around his dick, and the boy keeps clenching down on it, pleasure racking his lithe body with every thrust. 

The room is filled with the sounds of their lovemaking, Shiro's dirty talk and Keith little mewls. It's dirty and yet innocent, rough but sweet. 

Shiro knows that he's leaving marks all over Keith's body, bruised and handprints, just as the boy scratches him bloody. It's pain and relief and love wrapped into one and Shiro's heart breaks and comes together at the same time. 

It doesn't take long for Keith to come on his cock untouched and sobbing,  _ screaming  _ Shiro's name. The tightness around his cock and the sight of Keith falling apart in his arms is enough to push Shiro over the edge as well. They didn't have a condom so he spills inside of Keith, accompanied by Keith's little gasp of pleasure. 

Everything whites out for a second and Shiro tales his time in coming back. Keith is pliant and spent in his arms, still cradled close but his muscles are lax. Shiro pushes his face up from Keith's neck and looks at the kid. Exhausted and with tear marks all over his face but happy, he can tell that much. It makes Shiro smile and kiss him again. 

“I'll fuck you against a wall, next time,” he promised quietly, making Keith laugh weakly. 

Shiro pulls out carefully, though they both wince. He soothes his boy quietly and goes away only for a second, to get a washcloth from the bathroom, to wipe them both down. Keith is still on the bed, relaxed and breathless, smiling at Shiro the whole time. 

When he joins the boy, Keith curls up on his arms and lets his hands make shapes on Shiro's chest and abs, touch gentle and soothing. Their heartbeats calm down and Shiro breathes in the scent of them, combined with the coconut. It's…pleasant.

“I know you're not from here, or now,” Keith says suddenly, voice quiet but jarring in the silent room. “But, I'm glad you're here, even if only for a while. I'm… I think I love you. And I think you love me too. Or him. Your Keith. Go back to him.”

Shiro laughs, a bitter, hollow sound and kisses Keith's hair. If only it was that easy. If only he could. 

“I can't,” he says simply. “I'm… It doesn't really matter, not now, but I just…can't. Never will be with him again.”

Keith, to his credit, doesn't ask any questions. Maybe he just knows Shiro and can see how much it hurts him. Nonetheless, Shiro kisses him in gratitude and pulls the boy closer. They're avoiding the sticky place in bed by inches but he's too tired to change the sheets. Maybe later. If he'll get later. 

“Sleep, Keith. You're perfect, always will be. Always was.”

For a moment, it seems to be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> it started filthy but somehow feelings and angst worked their way in. no surprise here


End file.
